The Seattle Snowfall
by xxCreddiexx
Summary: This is just a Creddie fan fiction. Since Dan won't let us have it I'll form it along with the others that do.


All of Seattle, trying to go to bed and be glad that when they wake up it will be Saturday morning. The best of all days because most of them would have the day off and others happy that they could get in extra hours for holiday presents this year. Now while those who struggled to sleep the iCarly trio all in their beds had no trouble at all, while they slept several white flakes fell from the sky onto the ground below. It had gotten quite cold over the last few days and it was cold enough for it to stick towards the ground. The intensity from the snow had picked up within the next few hours, it had gotten hard to see for the now was raging beyond expectations. Around 5:30 in the morning it had gotten up to around 3 or 4 inches, with the vicinity in which you could see was pure white: like mother nature had put a white blanket on the ground. The continued to fall but at a more steady pace and not like snow storm like earlier in the morning. As the time passed on Carly would be the first one up from the trio and moved around in her bed, she couldn't see much being that she was still adjusting to the lighting. Wiping her eyes and taking a few sluggish steps from her bed she looked outside to see what the outside world. Seeing the snow all over the ground and still falling she ran over to her cell phone. Quickly scrolling through the list of people in her phone she found Freddie's and decided to text him instead of calling him. The text read as follows: "Freddie, you will never believe what is going on outside. Dress warm and meet me outside in 15 minutes." After sending off the message to the guy she felt she was starting to have feelings for, Carly put on her heavy coat and boots. Hurrying outside she stood out on the sidewalk catching snowflakes in her mouth while waiting for Freddie.

Freddie was sleeping on his left side sound asleep when a buzzing woke him up. Wiping his eyes he seen a text from Carly, looking over at his clock he wondered what in the world would she want at 6:45 in the morning. Getting out of bed he put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, putting on his coat and shoes at the same time Freddie snuck out the door without waking his mother. Jogging down the steps of the building and headed out into the lobby, opening up the doors he was hit by a surge of cold air, his eyes widened at the sights of the white, glorious, beautiful snow. Seeing Carly catching flakes in her mouth he took a few steps out while making a crunching noise beneath him. Freddie had a smile upon his face as Carly lowering her head back to a normal position as she smiled at Freddie. "Is this what you wanted me to get out of bed for?", Carly nodded her head while keeping a sweet look upon her face. He started walking around in the snow for a moment while behind his back Carly grabbed snow and formed it into a ball. Hurling the all in his direction a swishing noise could be heard, the snowball had crashed into his jacket as pieces of the snow broke apart as several small bits hit him in the back of the head. Straightening out his body he turned around and raised an eyebrow playfully. Bending over he pushed two mounds of snow together and smoothed around it to form a ball. Holding it in his hand she shook her head and started running down the sidewalk as he chased after her. She stopped for a moment and pointed a finger, "Don't throw that snowball at me Freddie Benson. If you do I will tackle you and make you pay for it." Freddie pondered on the thought for a few seconds and flung the snowball at her hitting her across the right shoulder, running in the opposite direction laughing while doing so. Carly's mouth opened up as she was hit with the ball and started running at full speed to catch up with Freddie. Freddie turned his head to see where she was and thus slowing him down ultimately, in turning back around he slipped into the snow having it shoot up into his face. He rolled over onto his back as Carly climbed over top of his waist having in a full mount position. She laughed and pinned his arms down, "Say it Freddie!" He stared at her blankly and spoke back, "Do I really have to?" Carly nodded her head as Freddie finally agreed to what it was she wanted, "Fine! Carly Shay is the queen and could destroy m any day of the week in a fight. Happy?" Carly released her grip on him and helped him up to his feet. "I'm very happy."

Carly deep down felt as though as Freddie should have been the one she should have been with all along. Yet everyone else kept her blinded and she became able to see what he was to her, Prince Charming. Freddie hadn't shown much interest in her only because he felt that he would have put himself out there then he would have ended up with another rejection and he didn't want that. She found herself holding his hand and blushing to herself as she released his hand. "Freddie.....do you still like me?" Her question had baffled Freddie, why would she ask such a question? "Of course I do Carly. I always have and always will. Why would you ask that?" Carly took a few steps away from with her back towards his direction. "I just feel as though you haven't shown much interest in me anymore." As Freddie listened to her he looked towards the ground by now. "Carly, the only reason I haven't shown it is because of the fact that if I put myself out there that I will end up getting shot down. I'm just going to wait until you see what it is you are looking for. Once you see that then maybe I can try again." As Freddie finished what he was saying he sat back into the snow and looked up towards the sky as the snow fell upon his face. Carly turned to him determined to spill her feelings, "Freddie, what if I have found what I'm looking for? There is something I need to say......I think what I am looking for is you." Freddie sat in the snow shocked by the words coming from Carly, he spent years trying to win her heart but couldn't get and she rejected him time and time again, now it seemed as though as she was coming around. Raising his body from the snow Carly had taken a few steps towards him and put her head across his chest. "I've just been blinded by what I wanted that the whole time what I was looking for was in you." Freddie took his left arm around it around her back and took his right hand raising her head. Looking down into her eyes he leaned towards her, placing his lips upon her Freddie passionately kissed her as the two teens closed their eyes and let the snow beat down upon them in this perfect moment.


End file.
